<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep into the Woods by pulchramors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220847">Deep into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors'>pulchramors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Bodily Fluids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Drugged Sex, Mind Break, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Suspension, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro found himself in a part of the woods he had never explored before. Demons, monsters and all that are just rumors after all and well, even if they're real, he's strong enough to fight them off, isn't he?</p><p>(No plot, just catboy Akechi getting destroyed by tentacles. Inspired by @YuaXIIINSFW 's on twitter art)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The art that inspired this: https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1300258451034198018</p><p>Go check out the artist :3c :<br/>-&gt; https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW<br/>-&gt; https://twitter.com/YuaXIII</p><p>Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/</p><p>English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (&gt;.&lt;;;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been a pain in the ass-" Goro shouted, panting slightly, tail twitching as he raised his sword jumping after finding an opening in the large tentacle monster he had been fighting for the last minutes "-<em>but you're done for! Fuck off and d-" </em>Before he could finish he felt a harsh hit on his back, throwing him to the ground with a yelp, his sword almost falling from his grip. '<em>Shit-' </em>he thought, trying to get up, but two tentacles wrapped around hid legs, lifting him up in the air. He hissed, tightening his grip on his sword, trying to get some momentum to stab the monster, but before he managed to slash the -<em>slimy, he realized with a small shudder- </em>tentacles, more appeared, wrapping themselves around his waist and wrists, pinning his arms and wrestling the blade out of his hand. Goro growled trying to bite them, his limbs straining against the hold, when he felt the tentacles sliding under his clothes, freezing for a second, before frantically trying to fight back again. </p><p>"<em>No, no, no get off me you piece of-" </em>before he could finish a rather large one tried to shove itself into his mouth. Goro bit down. <em>Hard, </em>canines digging into flesh, the other tentacles loosening their grip for a second. Before he could celebrate his victory and wriggle out of their hold, the tentacle he bit sprayed his face with a sticky warm liquid.</p><p>"<em>Ugh-Disgusting - got in my mouth-" </em>Goro gagged at the overly sweet taste, eyes widening with realization. '<em>No, no, no it couldn't be one of <strong>those</strong> monsters-!?' </em>Before he could fully process that thought he felt his face heating up and two smaller tentacles reach up to hold his mouth open, before the one from before crawls it's way back into his mouth, leaking the <em>sickly sweet</em> liquid, dripping all over his open mouth, dropping down to his chin, the tentacles coiling around his limbs with bruising force. With a panicked cry, he tries to struggle again. The appendages that have already taken hold of him tighten their grips, and he can feel several more begin to slide over him - around the top of his head, wrapping around his shoulders and upper back, coiling up and down his arms, banding about his chest, twisting and overlapping around his body. Within seconds he’s completely immobilized, he realizes and he flicks his tail, looking around trying to find something to help him fight it off, an opening, <em>anything-</em></p><p>Goro can't help but gag as it pushes itself <em>almost impossibly </em><em>deep </em>into his mouth, sliding slowly all the way to the back of his throat and making him gag. He vaguely feels his clothes getting pulled and ripped off him and he tries clawing at it, but the grip is too strong to do anything with the thick intrusion painfully stretching his throat, the creature <em>slowly </em>moving it back before slamming it back as down as it could go, making a noise close to groaning at Goro's violent gagging, a tentacle curling into his hair, just behind his twitching ears and tightly pulling.</p><p>It forced Goro to sit there for a few moments, his body spasming and squirming from the gagging and spluttering as it poured waves of aphrodisiac down his throat, his ears instinctively pressing flat on top of his hair, tail curling between <em>-his now spread, slimy purple tentacles coiled around them- </em>legs, trying to cover his cock, crying out when the grip loosened. Goro forced his head up and gasped, gagging and gasping liquid a few more times.</p><p>"<em>Ah, shit-ah, don't-" </em>he coughed out, seeing three tentacles <em>with what looked like mouths </em>appearing, the two smaller ones licking and rubbing roughly at his nipples, coating them in slime, the larger one pushing his tail away to wrap around his cock. Goro's eyes rolling at the back of his head, his mouth open, not being able to chock back moans at the wet heat enveloping his member until his face was forced back on another tentacle, that wasted no time before thrusting into his throat. Goro gagged once again, but the monster didn't seem to care. Goro closed his eyes tightly and started to weekly thrust his hips, pumping his cock, trying to match the harsh rhythm down his throat. He felt like all he could do was take it, the angle he was at absolutely prevented him from being able to muster the strength to push back <em>and he slowly found himself not wanting to, getting lost in the heat pooling in his stomach and all over his skin, his member now hard and throbbing inside the monster's mouth (or at least mouth-like tentacle) moaning and groaning around the intrusion in his throat. </em></p><p>A part of his brain screamed at him to focus, but Goro <em>couldn't</em> as the creature pounded into his throat harder, his eyes watering, tears streaming down his face and bubbling drool mixing with the wetness of the monster and dripping from his chin. Goro couldn't breathe, he realized, his lungs beginning to burn, panic starting to seep in as he attempted to pull away but <em>couldn't</em>. His tail flickered around and his hips staggered, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids, frantically trying to hit and claw at the monster in an attempt to get it to stop for a moment, his limbs weakly pulling, growing slack and unresponsive from both the aphrodisiac and the lack of oxygen. He began to heave, his chest constricting to breathe in, not even realizing that the monster's thrusting slowed, gagging violently as the member twitched at the back of his throat, feeling the ropes of <em>hot, delicious -<strong>no, what was he thinking?-</strong></em> cum pool down in his stomach. <em>Finally, </em>it pulled out of Goro, who couldn't decide to sharply inhale or to exhale, coughing and hacking, drool and releash dripping down onto the ground as the creature continued to cum all over his face.</p><p>He gasped in as much air as he could before coughing some more. He eventually started to breathe again, huffing and sniffling, his face was covered in drool and tears a<em>nd hot sticky cum</em> and he couldn't even lift his shaky hands to wipe any of it off, both arms still in trapped around tentacles. Maybe the <em>best -'worst, definitely worst, focus' he told himself- </em>part that throughout all this, the monster hadn't stopped playing with his <em>puffy, red and so, so sensitive nipples, shaking, letting out a small meowing sound as the tentacle bit lightly one of them and kept slowly licking his -slightly softened, but still semi-hard- cock back to full hardness. </em></p><p><em>"Ha-ah- What are you, what are you doing?" </em>he panted as the monster shifted his position, dragging his arms over his head, clutching them tightly and bringing them back, rubbing on the soft skin. His eyes widened and he let out a moan as more tentacles appeared, one probing at his ass, with his position having a full view of the tentacle reaching between his legs. Goro panicked, half of his brain <em>screaming, wanting to rub against it, beg to be fucked like a bitch in heat and other half panicking wanting to jerk away, chop that thing into pieces and set it on fire - </em></p><p>He hissed as it slowly pushed inside, squirting more of that sticky aphrodisiac it seemed to be covered with inside of him, making him bite his lips to resist crying out, flickering his tail wildly as his ass was stretched, mumbling between breathless moans and meows as the tentacle previously fucking his face started rubbing his cheek, <em>dripping, </em>making his body shudder both in<em> disgust and need, almost tilting his head to take it back into his mouth, drooling without even realizing it.</em></p><p>"<em>Ah-No, don't-" </em>he said breathlessly as it pulled out, not knowing if he was pleading for it to stop or to come back. A thick, purple tentacle replaced them, teasing the rim of his entrance, making him shudder and bite his lips - "No, no it <em>won't fit, shit-" </em>his mumbling turned into a small scream as the heavy tip pressed again against him. The pressure felt <em>impossible</em>. There was no way it would fit, <em>no matter how badly he wanted it to fill him up wreck - shit -</em> But it pushed and pushed. More thick liquid dripped from its tip, easying the penetration, but still - "<em>Hng-ah-pleah-please-</em>" He couldn't help but let out a moan, half-pain, half-pleasure as it slowly fitted itself inside his hole, straining his neck, his eyes glued to the sight of the thick appendage pushing into him. </p><p>The pressure increased and the monster pushed almost <em>impossibly deep, </em>making him scream out. He couldn’t believe that it actually fit; it was too big. But seeing that massive intrusion only made him hotter, letting out needy moans. <em>Thankfully, </em>it seemed to give him some time to adjust, but at the same time, the tentacle around his neck tightened <em>almost to the point of being painful, speeding up his strokes and the ones around his nipples started playing with them more harshly, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. Goro whines and, without thinking, arches his back. The tentacles actually shift a bit to accommodate his movement, and when his thighs are a little further apart it tightens once again to hold him perfectly still, making him feel glad he's flexible from just how open his legs are pulled. He could vaguely feel the fleshy tendrils rubbing all over his necked body, shivering as one rubbed on the sensitive area of the inside of his thighs. </em></p><p>"<em>Fuck, ah, I'm about to-" </em>Goro breathlessly managed to mutter as he felt his orgasm came close, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and moaning as the creature pushed one of his tentacles back into his mouth, the taste pushing him over the edge. Come spurted out over and over as his pleasured screams were muffled by the cock in his throat. He let out a panicked sob as the creature didn't slow down -<em>no, on the contrary, the taste of his cum seemed to drive it into a frenzy, some of his appendages spurting frothy white liquid all over him and the one around his dick working twice as hard to suck everything out of him - </em>Goro somehow managed to pull his head back. </p><p>"No-<em>I'm sen-I just-ah-please-" </em>He was ignored, the tentacle pushing back into his mouth and before he could even start to come down from his orgasm, the tentacle inside his ass pressed <em>somehow even</em> farther into him.  His greedy hole sucked it right up, clenching around it, making him yelp around the one in his mouth. <em>More, more he needed-</em> Fuck, he was so <em>full</em>. Stretched far past the point where he thought he could be, the burning stretch making him lose his mind with pleasure as it started pounding into him, the monster seemingly uncaring about anything other than it's own pleasure, the tentacle in him <em>so thick and large that seemed to be hitting his prostate with every thrust</em>, making his sensitive and raw from all the attention it had already gotten cock to grow hard once again. He knows he’s bound too tightly even to writhe, but he can’t stop himself from trying, straining his limbs and curling his toes, trembling with pain and pleasure before his body goes limp against the restraining appendages, panting, eyes huge and seeing nothing, clouded in a lusty haze. The utter <em>immobility</em>, his inability to distract at all from the sensations with movements of his own, just makes the sensation of the tentacles, smoothly sliding all over his body easily with a mixture of cum and slimy fluids all the more intense. His chest tightened as he forced himself to keep breathing through his nose, working himself through the shock of being so <em>full, through the pleasure, the hear all over his body, tail curling and ears twitching violently with pleasure</em>. He couldn’t ever remember feeling so <em>good</em>, didn’t think that he ever had just <em>let go for one moment in his whole life, but now he was floating, only focusing on moaning and the mix of delicious pain and pleasure. </em></p><p>He whines when the tentacle pulls out from his mouth, rolling his tongue out, trying to chase after it, <em>crying out </em>as it felt multiple tentacles release all over his now pliant body, catching as much liquid as he could, rolling his hips forward with a whine as the tentacle around his member slowly pulled away. </p><p>"Ah-ah-<em>N-No, I need more-" </em>he panted, his cock drooling, letting out a scream as he felt the one in his ass cumming, <em>filling him up but continuing to thrust inside of him, the white liquid frothing and dripping down. </em>Goro screamed, trying to fuck himself harder against the appendage, to finally push himself over that edge again when a tentacle wrapped tightly around the base of his reddening cock, <em>squeezing tightly, </em>keeping his orgasm at bay. Goro <em>screamed</em>. No, no, no <em>- he needed to-</em></p><p>"<em>M-More! Ah, Please-!"  </em>he just shouted instead, rolling his tongue, still dripping with the monster's cum out.</p><p>If the creature understood or not it didn't matter, <em>because it kept going, tentacles dripping all over him before continuing to assault his soft body, seemingly unfazed by Goro's pleasured screams, just how he <strong>needed</strong> it.</em></p><hr/><p>The sun was already setting as a demon went to check the summoning circle trap they set early in the morning. If anyone stepped on the area, a monster would be summoned to fight them off, which wasn't bad as a concept, but they still wanted to make sure it worked as intended. Well, if anyone did approach anyway. They felt something activating the circle a few hours after setting it, but since they felt nothing else all day it was probably an animal or something. Not many people dared to venture this deep in the woods. They came closer to the place, freezing on the spot as they heard hoarse moans, <em>begging for more. </em>The demon quickly approached, looking at the sight of a cat boy being held up by various tentacles sprouting from the monster's body, his whole body soft and pliant and<em> dripping with cum and slime and drool, as where most of the tentacles. His tail weakly twitched as he let out a series of moans, broken 'pleases' thrown in between, needy meowing and pleasured sobbing making most of his words completely incoherent.</em></p><p>"This is-" </p><p>
  <em>Oh, the spell didwork, just...probably not as intended. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author does not condone rape or drugging people but does condone tentacles and cat boys ( ΘωΘ ) </p><p>The last scene is just a bonus so we know that Goro isn't left to rot in a puddle of monster cum XD I left the demon at the end blank so you can imagine anything you want. Is it you? Is it your choice of pairing? Is it an unnamed mob? Do they intent to free or to keep our cat boy prisoner to get railed by tentacles 24/7? Your choice &gt;:3c Let me know if you come up with a nice scenario!</p><p>Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/<br/>And remember to check out the artist!:<br/>-&gt; https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW<br/>-&gt; https://twitter.com/YuaXIII</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>